First Day
by zeldafics
Summary: Darien is a gang member while Serena is a office secretary, will these two be able to find love? Or will their friends hold them back?


It was my first day of work in an office building that I never knew existed. I had gotten up two hours early just to look refreshed and nice for my first day. I had put on my new white blouse with a light pink jacket and a light pink skirt to match, I even went as far as to put my mother's pearls on.

I had grabbed everything I needed and now I was on my way to my gorgeous baby. The Porsche, whom I named silver angel. It was fast and beautiful everything that described me. Then of course my cell had to go off.

" Hello ?" I answered

" Yes is this Serenity Devoli ?"

The voice sounded so smooth, it was a women's I was sure of it. But it had a very seductive tone to it.

" Yes and who is this ?"

" Amy Wroad your boss. I was wondering if you would pick us up some coffee ?"

" Oh…nice to meet you Amy and I would love to !"

Even though delivering coffee wasn't my first choice for my first day of work, it had to be done. I just wonder if I can remember all the orders?

" Thanks I would like a Brazil Ipanema Bourbon, Mina would like a Breakfast Blend, Raye would like a Costa Rica Tarrazu, and Lita would like a Sumatra. Do you have all that ? "

" Yes I think so. "

" Thanks again…bye. "

" Bye. "

That was going to be hard to remember all those foreign coffees. Maybe they'll cut me a break if I get it work…I mean it's my first day they couldn't fire me over coffee. Could they?

Starbucks

I approached the long dark wooden counter where a cute young looking boy ran the register, he was only sixteen though. He however took interest in me, seriously a sixteen with a twenty year old…jail was the only way to describe it.

" Hello may I take your order…beautiful ?" he said

" Ummm…thanks I would like a Brazil Ipanema Bourbon a…Breakfast Blend, Costa Rica Tarrazu, and a Sumatra. "

" Would those be a particular size ?"

Crap. They never told me about the sizes, oh my goodness I'm going to get fired! Wait how about a medium, it in between a small and large…perfect!

" All medium. "

" Ok and your name ?"

" Serena. "

I moved over to seat in an over stuffed purple chair, it was very uncomfortable. That and the boy was looking at me while doing the orders. God please let these drinks come out right.

" Order up Serena !" shouted the boy

" Thanks. "

I ran out of there before he could give me his number or anything like that. I hated to see peoples face in rejection, it made me sad to.

Office

It was a huge black building with hundreds of windows covering it, the only thing different was a penthouse on the very tippy top. I joined the other twenty people riding the elevator to the numerous floors, man did it smell really bad in there.

DING

It was the eighteenth floor or my floor as I can call it now. I immediately rushed off the elevator and into more crowds of people who were waiting for something. Dang was this place full of people.

" There you are Serena !"

A black haired woman rushed up to me and grabbed the cup that said Costa Rica, that means she must be Raye. She was beautiful with longish black hair and these deep purple/blue eyes, but her skin was dark like almost Italian.

" You did get a medium right ?" asked Raye

" Of course !"

Thank goodness I got those mediums. I absolutely loved getting coffee now.

After Raye showed me my cubicle which was pretty decent, I set the drinks down and watched these beautiful woman walk up and get their coffee. There was a brown haired one who's name was Lita ,she had very pretty emerald eyes. Another was a blue haired girl named Amy she had very odd short hair and deep blue eyes to match it. Then last was a golden haired one who could be my twin she had dark blue eyes though.

I had the longest silver hair that I kept up in a very high ponytail, it curled slightly though. I instead of having dark blue eyes I had very light blue/gray eyes. And as I guessed we were all 20.

" Hi are you Serena ?"

I looked up to see a very tiny woman, she had short black hair and brown eyes. She was holding tons of papers that almost covered her head.

" Yes may I help you ?"

" Names Alice Digeavoni, could you please process these for me ?"

She of course put on that puppy pout that all short people had and I of course fell right into it.

" Of course Alice !"

Then came the loads of papers to be filed and printed, what did I get myself into. Of course Alice left with another, leaving me alone with all the papers. Tiny ones were the evilest.

Four Hours Later 12:45

" Serena would ya like to go to lunch with me ?" asked Raye

" Yes I'm starving !"

As to emphasis my point my stomach started to growl…a lot.

" Don't worry I believe you !" exclaimed Raye

We laughed the whole way out to the parking garage and we decided to take my car since her husband Jed drove her. She was a blast but I think she may be bi-polar cause one moment she's happy and giggling and the next it's mean and hateful. But she was cool.

" Dang looks like there's no close spaces at George's Palace !"

" Is that bad Raye ?"

She stared at me in shock of what's been asked.

" Do ya not know about the Black Thorns…the gang ?"

I shook my head.

" Just don't **ever **associate with them !"

We didn't say another word as we exited from the car, which was in the back spaces. As we walked I saw none of these Blacks…maybe this was a prank? But it was to true. There they were all handsome and smoking pot…I think. One was so tall he could easily tower over my five foot four. He had the darkest black hair and then his eyes were so blue like a midnight ocean. He was the most handsome.

" Hey you girls !" yelled another man.


End file.
